A tu lado hasta el final
by Ela.miqui
Summary: Two-shot basado en el capitulo 334 del manga. Una gran batalla se libraba en la gran ciudad de Crocus y en alguna parte esta, un mago salvaba la vida de la conocida como "mujer agua", Juvia Loxar, desviándola de la trayectoria de un rayo lanzado por uno de los dragoncitos que atacaban la ciudad. Pero a su vez, el joven llamado Gray Fullbuster era atravesado por el mismo rayo.
1. Chapter 1: Adios

**_Two-shot basado en el capitulo 334 del manga. Contiene spoiler._**

**_Me gustaría aclarar que he ignorado por completo el último disparo (el que le da en la cabeza), porque si no, no tenía sentido mi idea. Espero que os guste. Os dejo con el capítulo._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Hiro Mashima, el hombre entrenado para trollearnos a todos._**

* * *

Cap.1: Adios

Una gran batalla se libraba en la gran ciudad de Crocus, en el reino de Fiore. Y en alguna parte de la gran ciudad, un mago salvaba la vida de la conocida como "mujer agua", Juvia Loxar, desviándola de la trayectoria de un rayo lanzado por uno de los dragoncitos que atacaban la ciudad. Pero a su vez, el joven llamado Gray Fullbuster era atravesado por el mismo rayo. Una, dos, tres veces había sido atravesado por estos.

- ¡Gray-sama!- Gritaba Juvia a la vez que Meredy y Lyon nombraban también al mago de hielo, quienes habían presenciado la escena. Juvia lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Lyon corría hacia su compañero. El mago de hielo hizo un escudo para protegerse, a la vez que protegía a las chicas, que estaban ahora rodeando a Gray.

El mago de hielo tosió, recuperando la conciencia que había perdido tras ser atacado.

- Está vivo, pero hay que llevárselo de aquí.- Dijo Meredy sin perder el tiempo.- Idos, yo os cubriré e informaré a los demás de lo que ha pasado.

- Yo…- Intentaba hablar el mago herido.

- Gray-sama, no hables, no debes gastar energía.- Le dijo Juvia.

- Busca a Cheria, o a Wendy.- Le pidió Lyon.- Juvia, alejémonos de aquí.

El mago de hielo cargó a su compañero e hizo un gesto a Meredy, quien se fue en dirección opuesta a la que tomaron ellos. Corriendo todo lo que podían y defendiéndose en ocasiones del ataque de los dragones, salieron de Crocus, llegando a las afueras de la ciudad.

Las heridas de Gray habían llenado la espalda de Lyon de sangre y el mago herido había vuelto a perder la consciencia. Ya nada los atacaba, ahora huían sin saber adónde iban, aunque posiblemente esperaban llegar a otra ciudad donde Gray pudiera ser atendido.

Desgraciadamente las esperanzas de los dos magos conscientes se iban desvaneciendo ya que, en lugar de acercarse a otra ciudad, el camino por el que iban se adentraba cada vez más en un espeso bosque.

- Lyon…- Llamó Gray a su compañero.

- Gray-sama, Juvia dijo que no…

- Juvia… Pa-parad.- Pidió. Tanto Lyon como Juvia dejaron de caminar.- No quiero seguir con el camino. Seguid vosotros, por favor.

-Parece que no te has enterado de adónde vamos.- Lyon dejó con cuidado a Gray en el suelo.- Estamos buscando a alguien para que te cure, ¿cómo te íbamos a dejar aquí?

- Entonces buscad a alguien vosotros y lo traéis aquí después.- Volvió a pedir el mago herido, no sin dificultad al hablar.

- Ya he dicho que no.- Contestó rotundamente Lyon. Juvia atendía a la conversación en silencio. Sabía que si hablaba, no conseguiría retener su llanto y no quería que Gray la viera llorando, no en un momento en el que era él quien necesitaba ánimos.

- Pues vamos a quedarnos aquí un poco. Debéis descansar.- Insistió el pelinegro. Lyon iba a rechistar pero fue interrumpido por Juvia.

- Juvia cree que deberíamos hacer caso a Gray-sama.

Finalmente Lyon y Juvia se sentaron junto a Gray, no sin discutir un poco más sobre si seguir adelante o no. El mago de hielo no paraba de sangrar y, apoyado a un tronco de un árbol, respiraba con dificultad. Juvia, por su parte, intentaba limpiar las heridas al chico con agua. Ella habría seguido caminando pero también había llegado a la conclusión de que el cuerpo de Gray necesitaba un descanso, después de todo el movimiento que había sufrido al ser llevado por alguien. Además, ella no soportaba llevar la contraria al joven.

Un rato después, rato que pasaron los tres en silencio, Lyon estaba cansado de esperar, quería continuar buscando algún sitio en el que pudieran curar al mago de hielo.

- Venga, sigamos.- dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Lyon.- Lo llamó casi en un susurro. Gray cogió a su amigo por el brazo y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.- Por favor, quedémonos aquí.

Lyon, al mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir que se derrumbara todo. Su amigo pedía, sin decir palabra, quedarse allí, donde estaba. Pedía que lo dejaran morir en ese lugar. Los ojos del peliblanco se llenaron de lágrimas. Juvia lloraba suavemente, mirando al suelo.

- Dejad que me quede aquí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se habían dado cuenta de que su compañero sufría, que cada momento que pasaba era una tortura y, aunque intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, sus ojos reflejaban su dolor. Posiblemente, de no ser por su resistencia habría muerto mucho antes, pero había luchado por seguir vivo, junto a su gente. Ahora se estaba rindiendo, quería dejarse morir. Eso le partía el corazón tanto a Juvia como a Lyon.

- Quiero acabar con todo aquí. Es agradable.- Juvia rompió a llorar con fuerza. Estaba dejando claro que no tenía pensamientos de seguir con vida, ni una sola esperanza.- Por favor, dejadme aquí. Es lo último que os pido.

El bosque, con su verdor se extendía, poderoso. Las criaturas que vivían en él presenciaban desde la oscuridad, impasibles, la escena que se mostraba ante ellos. El sonido del agua de un riachuelo que había cerca era la música que les acompañaba. El cielo había comenzado a teñirse de gris.

- Lyon, si yo estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ti, Ur no tendrá palabras para describir a su discípulo.- Dijo en un susurro.

- Gray...- Las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Lyon.

- Juvia, perdóname por no poder seguir cuidándote.- La chica se arrodilló junto a él, sin decir nada, contemplándolo. El cielo comenzó a dejar caer suavemente sus lágrimas.- Dile a todos que los quiero. Y nunca olvides que… te amo.- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se impulsó hacia adelante y alcanzó los labios de Juvia, uniéndolos con los suyos en un beso.

Juvia sintió que se derretía. El beso era tan dulce y a la vez tan débil… Ella puso sus manos en la nuca del chico, y, tras romper el beso, continuaron con sus frentes apoyadas, el uno con el otro. Lyon por un momento pensó que su compañero, a pesar de estar en la situación en la que estaba, era el hombre con más suerte del mundo por tener el amor incondicional de Juvia y por haber podido sellar, a pesar de haber sido algo tarde, este sentimiento con un beso. Lyon podría haber prometido que se hubiera cambiado por él en ese momento.

Finalmente las fuerzas de Gray lo abandonaron por completo y, aún abrazado por Juvia, cayó hacia atrás, dejando escapar su último suspiro.

* * *

_**Se agradecen los review. Son lo que animan a escribir :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hasta pronto

_**Bueno... Aquí está el capítulo 2 (y el final) de esta historia) Espero que lo disfruteis.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la única persona con permiso para trollearme: Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Cap.2: Hasta pronto

Juvia ya no contaba el tiempo. No importaba cuánto tiempo más pasara abrazada al cuerpo de Gray, que cada vez estaba más frío. Lyon-san tampoco se había movido de allí, a pesar de que llovía. Juvia se sentía agradecida por ello, a pesar de que en ese momento Juvia ya no sentía nada.

- Juvia, creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya.- Dijo suavemente Lyon-san.

- ¿Adónde?- Preguntó Juvia.

- Debes volver a Fairy Tail. Allí estarán esperándote. También les tienes que contar lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Y abandonar a Gray-sama?- Lyon-san no dijo nada. El silencio nos rodeó. Juvia suspiró.- Tienes razón. Los demás tienen derecho a saber lo que pasó. Pero Gray-sama nos pidió que lo dejásemos aquí.

- No lo vamos a mover de aquí. Él dijo que quería estar aquí, así que no nos los podemos llevar. Además, aunque no te hayas fijado, su cuerpo… Se está congelando.- Juvia se giró y miró a Gray-sama. Como decía Lyon-san, su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en hielo. Juvia sintió de nuevo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, aunque en ningún momento habían parado de hacerlo.

- Voy a despedirme de él.- Dijo Juvia llorando silenciosamente.

- Ve.

Juvia se acercó de nuevo a Gray-sama y se arrodilló junto a él. Todos esos recuerdos… dolían. Hacían daño a Juvia. Pero lo que más la dañaba era saber que ya no se repetirían más. Juvia no quería seguir. Quería quedarse donde estaba, para que no pasara más tiempo y que fueran pocas las horas que la separaran de Gray-sama.

- Gray-sama,- le llamó Juvia, aún sabiendo que ya no contestaría. Juvia acariciaba su cabeza, ahora fría y en la que empezaba a haber escarcha. Realmente Gray-sama se estaba convirtiendo en su elemento, en hielo.- Juvia tiene que avisar a los demás de lo que ha pasado. Después de todo, Juvia es una maga de Fairy Tail. Pero nunca pienses que Juvia te va a dejar aquí solo. Ella… Vendrá lo antes posible a acompañarte.

Juvia lo abrazó con fuerza, sin ganas de soltarlo. Juvia sabía que cuando se separara de él, sus ojos no serían los mismos que antes. Antes habían sido azules y profundos, como el océano… Ahora serían simplemente azules oscuros, sin más.

Volvió hacia donde estaba Lyon-san. Él la miró, interrogante. Juvia asintió. Era hora de volver al gremio. Los demás estarían preocupados por ella y por Gray-sama… Aunque por Gray-sama ya no podrían preocuparse más.

Caminaron un tiempo hasta llegar a Magnolia. El ambiente se percibía un tanto triste y melancólico, y Juvia lo notaba. Después de todo, antes de conocer a Gray-sama, ella había sido así. Juvia escuchó murmurar a la gente a los alrededores.

- Es una maga de Fairy Tail.

- Al menos el gremio sabrá que está bien. Les hace falta alguna buena noticia, después de lo que pasó en Crocus.

- Aun así…

Juvia no escuchó nada más. Acompañada de Lyon-san se alejaron y, tras un rato, llegaron a Fairy Tail.

Juvia entró por la puerta sin hacer ruido ninguno. Los miembros del gremio estaban, sorprendentemente, en silencio. Juvia sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior al ver a sus amigos y a sus compañeros en silencio, o al menos, al ver orden en el gremio.

Se escuchaban a veces sollozos. Mira-san no estaba en la barra, como siempre. Faltaba gente… Y eso era lo peor. ¿Por qué estaba Crime Sociere en Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué lloraban Ultear-san y Jellal-san? ¿Por qué no estaban Macao-san o Droy-san? ¿Y Gajeel-san? ¿Lisanna-san? ¿Evergreen-san? ¿Por qué Bisca-san y Alzack-san lloraban tanto? ¿Dónde estaba Asuka-chan?

Las lágrimas volvieron a invadir los ojos de Juvia, que por un momento habían estado secos.

- ¡Juvia!- Fue llamada por Lucy-san. Ella también lloraba.- ¡Estás viva! Creíamos…- La voz de Lucy-san se cortó y abrazó a Juvia con fuerza.

- Falta mucha gente.- Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Juvia.

Algunas personas que estaban cerca rompieron a llorar. Juvia notó una mano en su hombro, y vio que era la de Lyon-san.

- Juvia, tengo que ir a Lamia Scale. Volveré a ver cómo estás.- Juvia deshizo su abrazo con Lucy-san y abrazó a Lyon-san.

Momentos después ya se había ido.

Entonces llegó la pregunta más dura que le podían hacer a Juvia:

- Juvia,- se acercó Erza-san.- ¿Has visto a Gray…? ¿En alguna parte?

- Gray-sama… Él…- No hizo falta que Juvia dijera más. La gente que había estado observando a Juvia y a Erza-san hablar miró hacia otra parte. Juvia rompió a llorar de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro de Erza-san, que tampoco pudo reprimirse.

Pasó un día en el gremio. Ya no era el mismo de antes, eso estaba claro. La gente que no había caído en Crocus, estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, tanto de las físicas como de las mentales o las sentimentales.

Había quién posiblemente no se iba a recuperar. Levy-chan… Ella no había dicho palabra desde lo que pasó. Natsu-san no había sonreído, ni tampoco Erza-san. El maestro pasaba el día encerrado en su habitación. Wendy-san no dormía intentando cuidar a los heridos...

Hoy todos cambiarían su nueva rutina. Era el momento de decir adiós a los que ya se habían marchado. Se había preparado una despedida para todos los magos caídos en la batalla. Despedida en la que no existirían diferencias entre los magos y, por lo tanto, Crime Sociere podría estar presente. Después de todo, habían perdido a uno de sus miembros.

Juvia se puso su traje más oscuro. La mayoría de su ropa era oscura, pero no tenía ninguna prenda negra. Después se encontró con Lucy-san y Natsu-san en el gremio, quienes, vestidos para la ocasión, estaban preparados para la ceremonia.

Llegaron a la llanura donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. En esta se había construido un monumento improvisado en honor a los caídos y, además, se esperaba construir uno permanente.

Juvia, Lucy-san y Natsu-san no eran los primeros. La gente estaba en pie, mirando al frente, donde se encontraba uno de los magos santos. Pidieron silencio, y fue rápidamente concedido.

Se dijeron unas palabras en honor a los caídos, y todos y cada uno de ellos fueron nombrados. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sociere… Todos habían perdido miembros y nadie fue olvidado, en ninguno de los gremios.

Todos los maestros, o casi todos, salieron a decir algunas palabras en honor a su gremio. El maestro también salió, pero él dijo todo lo que tenía que decir sin usar las palabras. Con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó su mano, haciendo la señal característica de Fairy Tail. Todos los miembros del gremio hicieron la señal sin esperar ni un momento. Y los miembros de otros gremios no tardaron en imitar a los magos del gremio.

"Aunque ya no os veamos, estamos con vosotros"

Ese era el mensaje transmitido por todos los magos en ese momento.

La ceremonia terminó. El sol brillaba en el cielo. Juvia había causado tempestades cuando su estado de ánimo no era bueno. Pero que ahora no lloviera, no significaba que Juvia estuviera bien. Lo que significaba era que ya el sufrimiento la había vencido.

Juvia decidió que ya era momento de irse. De volver con Gray-sama.

Miró de nuevo a sus amigos y compañeros. Jellal-san estaba junto a Erza-san, ambos abrazados, llorando por las personas que habían muerto. Wendy-san, junto a Charle, miraba al suelo, sin levantar la vista. Levy-san seguía sin hablar y estaba en silencio junto a Jet-san, quien intentaba alentarla, aunque quizá también él necesitaba ánimos y Lily, quien ahora se había quedado solo.

El maestro estaba junto a Laxus-san, Mira-san y Elfman-san. Y también con ellos se encontraban los miembros restantes del Raijinshuu. Bisca-san estaba inconsolable y junto a ella, Alzack-san no se encontraba mucho mejor. Los acompañaba Romeo-san, que no lloraba, pero se notaba que en su interior estaba destrozado.

Lucy-san y Natsu-san estaban ahora más unidos que nunca y observaban todo lo que pasaba, afligidos, junto a Happy.

Juvia se despidió mentalmente de la gente. Ya no los vería más. Aunque decidió que antes de irse, les dejaría una carta para que no la buscaran.

Fue al gremio, que estaba ahora vacío. Cogió lápiz y papel y escribió:

"Juvia ha decidido acompañar a Gray-sama en el camino que tiene por delante. Después de todo, el hielo se descongela y se vuelve agua."

Entonces, Juvia volvió al lugar donde Gray-sama se había quedado, en la penumbra del bosque. Distinguió el cuerpo del mago en el suelo que ahora era hielo y había comenzado a descongelarse.

Juvia se abrazó a Gray-sama. Esperaría a que el hielo se volviera agua para estar con él y no dejar que estuviera solo. Juvia ya no contó las horas que pasaron. Finalmente, Juvia se hizo agua, tal como lo había hecho su amado, y, junto a él, se dejó llevar por el ciclo del agua, el ciclo que llenaba de vida.

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Me he esforzado todo lo que he podido para escribirlo y... Este ha sido el resultado. Hasta he llegado a soltar alguna lagrimilla al escirbirlo :') Se agradecen los reviews, que son la fuerza de los autores. Nos vemos en otro fic!**_


End file.
